Is There Such Thing as Forgiveness?
by TypicalTemptations.4Tom
Summary: ..Happiness and sorrow filled my body at the same time as i open the door and saw..What if Bella found what Edward hid?What would happen to Bella if Charlie died?If Jacob made his move earlier?What if she turns into a vampire?R&R or no updates!BxExJ
1. chpt 1: gone

When I woke up everything was a blur my hair was covered with dried up mud and my face was stained with tears. It took a while for me to finally remember why my face was stained with tears, but I finally did, it was because _he _left. I rolled over thinking I was on my bed but fell on the floor and saw that I was in the living room, Charlie was snoring on the recliner next to me.

I sat on the floor trying to remember everything that happen, but the memorize were all kind of a blur, all I could remember was that some guy name Sam Cuely no it was Sam Uley had found me in the forest and helped me get home. I also remember Charlie sitting next to me trying to make me stop crying or hyperventilating; I couldn't recall; but he was no help every time I said _his_ name Charlie would cuss at it(which made me cry more). It took about half an hour for it to hit; and it hit hard; every word he said was slowly coming back.

He didn't want me and he never loved me that was why he was gone and he was never coming back; I felt the tears start falling down from my eyes as I remembered the emotionless look in his eyes when he said goodbye. I ran to the kitchen trying not to make any noise. If Charlie woke up I knew he would try to stop me. When I finally made it to the kitchen I grabbed the sharpest knife and put it right next to my wrist. Just as I was about to cut my flesh and put my life to an end I remembered my stupid promise. I had promised him that I would do nothing reckless nor stupid...and then I remembered his side of the promise and tears started to fall down my face. It took about 5 minutes of processing and tears for me to finally decide life, love, meaning ...it was all over so why was i taking so damn long!!...

Just as I was about to stab my life away the doorbell rang and startled me. I dropped the knife so fast I didn't even have time to see that it had cut the side of my wrist ..."OUCH!!!!!" Was all I yelled and then Charlie was in the kitchen. "Are you all right what happen?" he sounded scared. "Nothing char- dad, promise." I mumbled. "Okay..,do you want me to get the door?" now he sounded very scared. "NO!"...I answered to fast ..."umm I mean no you look tired I'll ge-" he didn't let me finish when i heard him close his room door.

I raced to the door while my imagination went wild! Was it him? Had Alice had a vision and send him to stop me? Had he lied and come to say he really did love me? Was it all just a dream? or was it just another stupid girl scout sell stupid cookies? I was out of time i had my hand on the door knob and opened the door.

Happiness and sorrow filled my body at the same time as I open the door and saw...


	2. CHPT 2: Erased?

**A/N **hey i hope you like me second chapter...please review they make me write faster..sad but true..if you want a sneak peak to waht happen in my next chapter review and tell me ...hahaha now you have to review my story..the next chapter is going to get good i promise!...if would like a part in my story tell me in a review just give your name and i'll do my best to put you in there!...thank! simply ash

Chapter 2- Erased?

I t was Jacob standing about ten feet away from the door. He had a worried look in his eyes. it took a while but i realized why that was. He was looking at the cut on my wrist that was still oozing some blood. He never took his eyes off of it he didn't even blink.

Before I could ask what he was thinking he was hugging me (tight!). "Oh, Bells what the hell were you tring to do?" That was exactly what i was trying to do if I couldn't have Edward (it hurt to think his name) i might as well be in hell, but I couldn't tell him that.

"I-I wi-l-l te-ell you on-ce i-i ca-an breeathe." He let go of me letting my lungs fill with air.

"Bella you mind telling me why you have that cut on your wrist...and don't you dare tell me its old blood is still coming out?"...Yes i did mind telling him, how would i tell Jacob my best friend that i was trying to kill myself?

"You wouldn't buy that i was washing dishes and a knife slipped ..Would you?" He could hear the hope that he would believe me in my voice.

"Bella I might be younger than you, but im not that stupid." he smiled but it didn't reach his eyes. He made his way into the house.

"Okay, I'll tell you but not here were Charlie bound to have woken up by now and is probably going to eardrop if he isn't already." Hope filled my body Charlie wouldn't let me leave the house. Not yet. And i was glad i didn't wan to tell Jacob what i was thinking. " I don't think he will let me leave thinking it'll probably go looking for E..umm...um look for."

Jacob could tell that i couldnt finish and ran up the stairs to ask Charlie, and i was glad i would have to say his name it was bad enough that i was thinking it! I ran upstairs to change, because knowing Charlie that conversation would last long.

I changed out of my muddy clothes into my favorite pant and fav. Shirt. I walked over to the mirror and then noticed what i was wearing. I was wearing his favorite blue shirt. I took it off and it landed by my window. I changed into something i hoped would be better, but i was wrong. I was now wearing the shirt Esme had lend me last spring. This time a tear slid down my cheek and i pulled off the shirt and it landed on my radio.

That is when i remembered:_ It will be as if I never existed._ I ran to the radio and pressed down on the top. The latch unhooked; way to slow; and it was _empty!_ I fell to the floor and landed right next to the album Renee had given me. With shaky hands i lifted the cover. The first page was blank except for my handwriting on the bottom: _Edward Cullen, Charlie's kitchen, Sept 13th._

I felt the smooth wooden floor beneath my knees, and then it was pressed against the skin of my cheek. That is when i felt it after a long while of crying, i felt a board loose under my cheek. it had been shifting unnoticed for a while.

I lifted it knowing what to except except maybe a rat.. ew...!Tears fell down from my eyes as i saw the photos. The photos that belonged on top of their description in my album and there it was my favorite gift; the clear CD jewel case w/ his compositions.

There was note on the very bottom. I picked it up with trembling hands. It was from Alice, my heart literally skipped a beat. The note read:

_Bella,_

_I'm really sorry he's making us do this to you. None of us wanted to leave you; not even Rosalie. He says its for your own good; he loves you Bella no matter what he says; you don't have to believe me but its true. I 'm going to miss you ' you were my best friend and sister. I hope this doesn't last long. Edward would kill me if I gave this to you personally but i couldn't leave without saying goodbye. So i hid the letter and i hope you find this soon. Don't you dare do something dramatic Bella. I promise I won't let this go on for long. I left you something to remember us all by. _

_Goodbye for Now,_

_Alice_

I never knew how many tears i could shed. A picture fell out of the envelope; it was the most beautiful photo I had ever seen. The picture was all seven of them in front of their now empty house. Rosalie stood with Emmett behind her, next to them was Alice and jasper hugging, then it was Esme and Carlisle holding hands and then finally it showed my favorite person Edward.

Tied to the end of the photo was an oval shaped locket, inside were pictures of my favorite people; Alice and Edward one on each side. I put the necklace around my neck and put on a flannel shirt. I put the picture and CD in a box under my; I would look at them when i was ready to dwell on the fact they were gone. But what did Alice mean by I promise this wont last long and goodbye for now??

I headed for the living room and put on my Converse and sat on the couch. I was lost in thought and i almost forgot that Jacob was inside my house. Then i heard him and Charlie laughing as they come down the stairs.

"Morning, Bells!" Charlie seemed weird and happy..What had Jacob told him?

"Hey, dad."

" Ready for that walk Bella?" Jacob asked holding out his hand.

Was I ready? It didn't really matter did it? I was going to have to tell him eventually why not now? I took his hand and it felt so warm compared to Edward's. As we headed out the door i caught a caught a glimpse of Charlie smiling.


	3. Authors Note

**Author's Note:**

**I'm sorry for the delay but chapter 3 will be up shortly…in a couple of hours or at the most a day. But hey can you blame me if I take long…I have volleyball, school and I'm a teenager! Well anyways I'm just answering a couple of questions my readers had.**

**1. Q. Is this a Bella and Edward story?**

**A. Duh! I know it doesn't seem like it yet but it will be a BxE story! I just had to put Jacob in here...**

**2. Q. How long is this story going to be?**

**A. I'm not sure but it is going to very long…and there is going to be a part 2!!**

**3. Q. How come there are so many mistakes?**

**A. Get used to it I type in a hurry and I don't really have time to reread it.**

**4. Q. How come I put that Bella and Jacob were already best friends?**

**A. I had to say that to make my story work…sorry if it doesn't make sense.**

**Keep reading please and if I don't get more then 10 reviews on my next chapter I will no longer continue to write. I hope you like my story. Just to let you know I'm also a Jacob fan so I'm not going to make him get hurt sorry to those Jacob haters out there reading my stories, but don't hate me too fast because Jacob will go through something(just read and find out)..Any other questions feel free to ask!**

**Love you all my readers you guys rock any keep reviewing!**

**Ashley Christine Isabella A.**

**A.K.A. Ash or Bella **


	4. chpt 3: The walk

**A/N – **Sorry I haven't updated lately but I've been busy with school and volleyball. I will try to update more frequently. I hope you like it and as I said before if I don't get more than 10 reviews for this chapter I will end my story. Sorry but the reviews keep me writing and no reviews no motivation…and I don't want ten reviews from the same person.

Chapter 3- The walk

I could have sworn I saw Charlie smiling before we left. What had he and Jacob talked about? That was the least of my worries right now. I slowly started to think about Alice's letter part by part, in my mind. The locket still hung from my neck and I squeezed it as I thought about who was inside it.

First, I was sort of happy that I was apparently starting to get on Rosalie's good side. Why the hell would Edward leave for **MY** own good, this surely wasn't doing me any good. I wanted to believe what Alice said about Edward s till loving me, but I couldn't I would never believe he loved me not after what he said.

Finally the last part; _don't you dare do something stupid or dramatic_; too late. Had Alice seenme trying to die? I wasn't regretting it, but maybe next time I would be faster. Apparently Jacob noticed that I was distracted. I hadn't realized that we had driven in my truck to First Beach in La Push. "Bella what is going on inside that head of yours?" Jacob asked stopping at "our" spot.

"You don't want to get inside my head Jacob, trust me it's a scary place." …Especially when I was thinking about suicide and the love of my life leaving…I squeezed the locket harder. "You're thinking about _him_ aren't you?" he was kicking a pebble across the sand. "Is that noticeable?" I let go of the locket.

"Bella have you ever had a secret that you couldn't tell anyone, not Charlie or your mom, a secret you couldn't even tell me?" Where the frick (a/n sorry that my word) did that question come from…..had I said something about my secret? I felt my eyes tighten and he took that as a yes.

"I'm in that situation right now, Bella but I really want to tell you." He squeezed my hand (I hadn't realized that we still holding hands) "Sorry Jacob I'm, but I'm confused what are you tying to say?"

"Maybe if you guessed it!" I was still confused what was he talking about." Guess what?!?" I was getting frustrated and couldn't understand what he getting at.

"My secret silly!" he giggled no he chuckled. Now there was a secret! Gawd Jacob was so confusing." So you want me guess?" I might as well play along and pretend I understand.

"Yeah!" He had a wide smile on his face. "Jacob Black are you gay?!" I let out a small gasp. "Bella be serious." He wasn't giving up. "Bi-sexual?" I shrugged and let out a giggle. "BELLA!" He was getting really mad!

"Hey I'm just saying and you told me to guess. Plus the gorgeous guys are always gay or bi!" Oops that last part wasn't supposed to come out. I covered my mouth with both hands. "Are you saying I'm gorgeous?" He had a smirk on his face that almost looked evil.

"I just rolled my eyes and let out a scoff. "Bella?" he raised an eyebrow. "Yes! Are you happy now back to you secret please?" I wasn't going to lie he was gorgeous , but my heart would always belong to Edward, even if he didn't want it.

"Okay, um do you remember when we first met?" I made a small noise. "Um, no it was a long time ago and I was sort of forced to hang out with your sisters." He chuckled. "No Bella I mean here on this beach."

"Oh yeah of course I do." I was embarrassed for what I said 2 seconds earlier. "Okay tell me about it then." I wasn't sure where this was going. "Okay well we talked about my truck and the Rabbit." I stopped "Yes keep going." he wasn't giving up. "We walked down the beach……"

I could feel the heat rising up into my cheeks as I remembered asking him to walk and flirting (badly but successfully). "Yes…and?" his words were tense. "You told me some Quileute legends."

"Do you remember all of the…leg...le-." he couldn't finish I didn't know why, so I finished for him. "All the legends sort of…yes…why?" "Think about it Bella" I did. "Well there was something about boats, one with um…" I swallowed hard. "Um one with vampires and then one with ware-.."

His eyes were really wide almost popping out of his head. "Ha Ha Ha ….Jacob you aren't expecting me to believe that you're a….oh Jacob you really are aren't you?" It was all slowly sinking in.

Jacob crushed me in a bear hug or wolf hug that just about broke my ribs. I slowly pushed away and stepped back. He looked really confused. "Bella I'm just so glad you know! I hadn't been here in forever because the pack thought it wasn't safe, but when I heard he left I had t come."

I clutched my head in my hands to keep it from exploding. But my mind had a mind of its own. "This cant be real. My best friend a werewolf and my boyfriend a-" Bella don't you mean your ex-boyfriend is a vampire?" My mouth fell open and pain filled my body.

"How do you know?" Jacob shook. His hands trembled. His eyes were filled with fury. "It's the reason we exist. Because they do!" I stared. "But that doesn't make any sense! They're gone now! This isn't fair! Why cant everyone just be human?"

Jacob smiled at me laughing at my reaction. "Bella, I **AM** human. I can still feel everything. Pain, Anger, Love." Jacob smiled and leaned in…….


	5. chpt 4:The Kiss

**A/N-** I didn't get reviews that I wanted for my earlier chapter, but I put this chapter up for my favorite reviewer LoveCantFindMe. I do want reviews please they keep me writing. If you have any questions just ask and I will answer them. Sorry the chapter is so short! If I don't get reviews (at least 5) I will end it ...I already wrote 2 different chapter one to end it and one to continue so please review! So here you go LoveCantFindMe this chapter was posted up for you!!!

Chapter 4- Guilty

_Recap: he leaned in….._

I stared shocked what**was** he doing? His face was inches from mine. Quickly, I turned so my check was facing him, hoping he would stop. He groaned but didn't stop.

He kissed my check softly then bent further to kiss my neck. I flinched as his warm lips touched my skin, and he laughed.

"What's the matter Bella? _**I**_ don't bite." I straighten and stepped back from him. "No you don't, you just turn into a big scary werewolf!" U rolled my eyes and frowned still angry. A smirk took over his entire face as he stepped forward and took my hands.

"I'm sorry Bells, do you forgive me?" he put on a puppy dog face are baby wolf...I don't know what to call it. I scoffed "No!" he leaned in yet again. "Then let me make it up to you."

His lips met mine. The kiss was sweet and hesitant but full of passion. His tongue licked my lips as if asking for permission to enter, and my mouth opened (French kiss).

He pulled me closer so my feet left the sand. Part of me wondered why I was letting him do this, but the other part didn't care. Heat engulfed me. "I love you Bella." He said between breaks.

"I love you too, Edward." His name escaped my lips. Jacob backed away from me. His eyes full of anger and sadness. "I'm so sorry Jake." The words were a whisper and a tear slid down my cheek.

The anger left his eyes but the hurt didn't. "I didn't mean….but you….and I do really….but he…and…I'm sorry." I ran to my truck and drove as fast as I could home. When I looked back Jacob wasn't there. I felt so guilty.

How could I let Jacob kiss me? Why did I like the kiss? But worst. Why did I kiss Jacob and then tell him I love Edward?? Tears slid down my cheeks and I almost crashed into a red car.

I finally made it home and ran inside. Charlie wasn't home yet. I ran up to my room falling the whole way there. I locked the door and picked up my pillow. There where it lay every night for my suicidal thought (which didn't happen often) was my knife.

I couldn't live knowing that I hurt Jacob, Edward was gone, and that I kissed the lips of someone other than Edward. So I picked up my knife and put it next tp my heart.(**A/n- no she isn't dead she has it next to her heart but not touching her flesh!)**


	6. chpt 5: Confusion

**A/N this chapter may be a little confusing with all the names and everything ergo the title Confusion...LOL…if you have any questions just as…big thanks to my beta LoveCantFindMe (Brooke) THANKS BROOKE!!!**

_**Recap: I couldn't live knowing that I hurt Jacob, Edward was gone, and that I kissed the lips of someone other than Edward. So I picked up my knife and put it next to my heart**_.

**Chapter 5- Confusion **

I put the knife right next to my heart so I could die faster. I closed my eye and softly whispered "Goodbye, I love you Jacob, and I'll love you forever Edward." I moved my hand forward so the knife would plunge into my heart. Instead I hit my chest with my fist _very_ hard.

I opened my eyes, confused to what was in front of me. Why wasn't there a knife in my hand? Why wasn't I dead? I looked up and right there in front if me stood Jacob. God he had bad timing, but of course to him it might seem like excellent timing "Can I have my knife back please Jacob? I was in the middle of something." I asked holding my hand out in front of him.

**APOV (Alice)**

How could this be happening? Bella hadn't talked to that werewolf friend in months! Now I keep trying to check up on her, even though I'm not supposed to (_stupid Edward and his stupid rules…does he not know __**l **__love Bella)_ and all I see is…well _nothing_.

This was getting on my nerves. First I see Bella about to kill herself, then I see her finding the stuff under the floorboards, and now right when I'm about to send Edward to go tell her the truth she disappears _again_! The last time I saw her she was holding the locket I left behind tightly in her hand. But the suspense was killing me (if it could kill me).

"Edward! Get over here _now_!" I yelled as loud as possible.

"No" it was mere whisper but I still heard it perfectly. I had been talking to Rosalie about my visions so it wasn't surprising to hear her talking to Edward.

"Don't worry Alice. I'll get that pathetic piece of lard for you."

"Edward, Alice is calling ….wait let me re-phrase that for you…Alice is _yelling_ for you." Rosalie said walking into the room.

(I already saw what was happening in my earlier vision) Edward lay on his sofa listening to Bella's lullaby.

"Get out Rosalie." This time his voice was hardly hearable, if that's a word. _I should ask Jasper._

"Oh _please, _you really think I want to waste my time and be in your room? I'm just here because the sister that actually wants to see you wants to talk to you about Bella." Rosalie spat.

Edwards head popped up. "She isn't supposed to be keeping tabs on her!" he yelled this time. "Why do you care anyways Rosalie?" he threw a pillow at her, like that would hurt.

"She is keeping 'tabs' because unlike you she actually cares! As for me, I love Bella or was starting to love her… I haven't decided. And I miss her some. So get your stupid ass into Alice's room right now or I'll get Emmett in here!" She threatened.

Still, no Edward in my room. Just as I was about to yell again I heard Emmett walking toward my room. Emmett walked through my door with Edward swung over his shoulder. "Here you go Alice this 'thing' was just there on the floor."

I giggled as he carelessly dropped Edward on the ground. "Thanks Em-" was all I managed to get out before Emmett cut me off.

"Yeah sure it was no problem. Did you _see_ if Bella got the letter and pictures yet?" Emmett asked. Edward slowly lifted his head from where he landed face first on the ground.

"Emmett! Dward-eay is in the oom-ray!" I spoke Pig Latin hoping it would take Edward a while to catch on. Too bad it was also taking Emmett awhile; guess Emmett forgot I wasn't supposed to have left anything behind.

"Huh? I don't understand…I don't speak Pig Latin, Alice."

"Stupid Emmett just get out now!"

"OH! Okay I get it you were saying Edwards in the room….oops sorry Alice I'll just be going now." Emmett covered his mouth and tip-toed out.

Just in time Edward screamed. "ALICE! What the fuck was he talking about?!?" At that exact moment he flew over to me.

"Um well let's use hypothetical terms?" I suggested. He rolled his eyes "Okay lets say 'Bob' over heard his siblings talking about leaving 'Macy' something. What is 'Bob' supposed to do to his siblings? Kill them or torture and kill them?"

I gulped hard and loud. "Well lets just say hypothetically of course that 'bob's' loveable emphasis on the loveable sister 'Nicole' couldn't leave without saying goodbye-"he cut me off.

"So you put –"I didn't let him finish.

"You mean 'Nicole' put, right?"

He just rolled his eyes and continued. "Whatever! So 'Nicole' went and gave Be-"he saw my mouth open and corrected himself. "I mean 'Macy' a letter?!"

I giggled how he could think I would do such an insane thing. "No silly, 'Nicole' sent her lovable," big emphasis on the big brother, "'Kyle'" stupid Edward cut me off _again_.

"So 'Nicole' sent" I covered his mouth.

"Don't worry 'Bob'… 'Kyle' just hid the things where 'Bob' hid his things."

"But how did you know?" He stopped and I just point to my head.

"Visions! Stupid 'Nicole'" he paused and he saw me step back and frown.

If I could cry I would have, I loved Edward and now he hated me.

" So does 'BOB' hate 'Nicole' now?" I asked as he stepped forward, towards me.

"I could never hate you 'Nicole'." He smiled "You had every right to do what you did."

I hugged him and whispered "I love you too Edward" He chuckled "Don't you mean 'BOB'?" I rolled my eyes "Edward shut up" I said smacking his back.

He stepped back "Why are you blocking your mind Alice?" It was true I had been repeating the same numbers in Spanish over and over again; _uno__, dos, __tres_

"Well I need to tell you about 'Macy' because I'm confused." And with that said he left my room and half way out he yelled "I don't want to hear it Alice!"

**A/N-****sorry I took so long to post up this chapter, I hope it didn't disappoint any of you. Thanks for all the people that reviewed! Next chapter to be posted soon. Love ya all! ash**

**thanks again to my beta LoveCantFindMe (Brooke) trust me without her my story would have so many errors! PLEASE REVIEW!! Or dont review leave me suggestions or motivations...just click the button!!!!**


	7. AUTHOR SORRY NOTE

Author's note

Hey to all my readers (all more like my ten readers)!! Well anyways I'm so very sorry that I haven't updated in what…at least a month maybe more?? But I am very sorry I hope I haven't lost any of my ten readers….lol…jk! But I will give you but just name it and ill tell you what you want to know! Again sorry but I am updating all this week or maybe in these 3 days!!! Its only two chapter though sorry chapter 6 is still a "work in progress"...lol …thanks to all my readers for their patience.

ash


	8. chpt 6: why!

**Chapter 6- Why?!?**

_**Recap (where we left Bella and Jacob)- "Can I have the knife back Jacob I was in the middle of something?"**_

Jacob's face showed many emotions, but the main one was confusion. "Excuse me?" he asked and left his mouth open. I scoffed and answered

"Can.you.give.me.back.the.knife.I.was.in.the.middle.of.something." I said each word slowly so he could grasp the concept.

"I know what you said Bella! What the fuck were YOU doing with this knife?!?" he asked waving the knife in my face. It's one of those moments when you want to snatch the thing out of their hands and go "ha-ha I got it", but I just rolled my eyes.

"Oh, I don't know Jacob maybe I was just sitting here and all of a sudden …no, I know what happened. I was just sitting here wondering how scary this knife looked next to my heart." I answered the sarcasm still at the tip of my tongue. **(A/N – inspired by 1 of my besties heaven)**

"Ha.Ha.Ha, Bella! Why would I give you this knife back?" He swung the knife out the window and it landed with a small thud.

"Hey!" I yelled.

"Bella why were you trying to kill yourself…AGAIN?" I closed my eyes to hold the tears.

"Jacob I just can't stand knowing that I hurt you and that Ed- Umm Edw- god… that he left." A small chuckled escaped from Jacob's mouth. "How was that funny Jacob?"

"Its not Bella, its just that you shouldn't try to kill yourself several times just because some bloodsucker left and a stupid werewolf tried to kiss you," he came closer to me and chuckled, "but I am glad to here you love me, after what I tried to do at the beach. I thought you would never talk to me again."

I hugged him close to me. "First of all he has a name and he isn't just a vampire, not a bloodsucker, he is" I swallowed hard, I had never said this before, "he is the reason for living. He is more important than life itself."

Jacob chuckled and I stepped down on his foot. "Seriously Jacob, for once don't ruin the moment." I hugged him tighter. "And you, Jacob Black, aren't just a werewolf, you Jacob, well you are my best friend and nothing you do or I do will take that away."

He kissed the top of my head. "It's nice to know that Bella."

I pulled away and laughed. "But seriously Jacob can I have the knife back?"

He looked so confused it was hilarious. "W-W-WHAT?"

"I'm not going to kill myself Jacob, it's for emergencies."

He laughed. "You want me to believe that…it's for emergencies really?"

I nodded. "Yes like when I can't open a package or most importantly when I need to cook Charlie dinner, and you don't want to see him when he is hungry."

He laughed "Okay but if you plan on killing yourself, do it after your visitor." He said jokingly.

"Visitor?"

"Yeah! Oh darn I forget to tell you, Ben is on his way here. When I was running over here, werewolf form I might add, he was on his way."

The doorbell rang "I guess that's Ben, do you want to stay, Jacob?"

"No that's okay I got to go." He was almost by the window, "Oh, Bella he might have seen a HUGE werewolf on the way here."

I rolled me eyes and laughed "Bye Jacob."

Ben's POV **(A/n I know what you all are thinking...Ben...yes Ben)**

I really hope Bella's home. I have to ask her I just have to. But Edward just left, maybe she won't or can't. Gawd this is killing me! I hope I'm not too forward about it. Please god let her say yes.

I couldn't keep still as I drove to Bella's house and then I saw her truck in the driveway. YES! She is home, but maybe she won't answer the door. I rang the doorbell and waited as still as I could.

She didn't answer so I started to walk away. Then I heard her voice "Hey Ben."

She actually answered!

**A/N- what do you think he is going to ask? Well I guess you just have to review and wait for me to update. My betas don't even know yet…and they get to read earlier than all of you. Well review or just leave motivation or suggestions….just click the button. Love Ya Ash**


	9. chpt 7: misunderstanding

**Chapter 7- Misunderstanding**

**A/N – I'm sorry like I said before. I fell sooo bad for that long delay but to any ppl out there that I beta again I send you all my apologies….I will be sending all the stories that I read reviews for all the chapters that I missed for my long period off the computer. I am again really sorry I am all starting another story but it just going to be a bunch of one-shots with the Cullen family for a preview just ask (it will be up in about a week so keep checking)**

_**Recap (in Bens POV) She didn't answer so I started to walk away. Then I heard her voice "Hey Ben." She actually answered**_

Bella's POV

Ben was already half way to his car when I answered the door. I took a deep breath, not knowing if I was ready to talk to anyone besides Jacob, and then finally shouted, "Hey Ben!" I tried to sound as peppy as I possibly could.

He ran up to where I was standing. "Oh thank god you answered!" he looked so nervous like a child on their first day of school.

He pushed passed me and walked into my house, and then plopped down on my couch.

"Can I come in?" he asked looking straight at the TV.

I looked at him and laughed "Su-ure" as if he wasn't already sitting on my couch in my living room, which last time I checked was already IN my house. "So what's up Ben?" I asked as I sat down in the recliner.

"Um Bella I need to ask you something."

Oh crap. I thought he and Angela were like a couple. OH great what was school going to be like with Edward gone?

"Its just I don't know how to propose!" I stared at him completely shocked, _did I even hear him right?_

"Pr-Pr-PROPOSE!" I yelled so loud the water in the cup on top of the TV shook slightly.

"Yes to Angela, you are her best friend." He pulled out something from his pocket "What do you think? Do you think Angela would like it? I love her a lot and wanted something special."

I opened the box he handed me. It was a small heat shaped yellow velvet box. Inside was the most beautiful ring. I wanted to cry so bad knowing that this would have one day been my ring if Edward would have never left.

The ring was beautiful it had a silver band with a yellow diamond right smack dab in the middle. Next to the yellow lay small clear/white diamonds, and around the band smaller diamonds circling the sides.

"Its…..wow..and…Ben." I couldn't think of anything at all to say.

He smiled "So you think she'll like it?" he asked.

"I think she'll LOVE it, yellow is her favorite color." I replied with a smile.

"I know but how do I ask her?"

"Well…Hmm….where was your first date?"

"At the park it was a picnic under the tall oak tree and we carved Ben + Ang next to a small branch."

For dating at least a year he remembered a lot about their FIRST date. I wanted so badly to just cry. "Umm…..I got it!"

"Well spit it out." he yelled shaking me roughly.

"Okay…okay just calm down…invite her to that exact place, show up early or at least before she shows up. Slip the ring into the branch where you carved your names together with a little note of cou-"

He cut me off. "So I just stand there? What will the note say?"

I groaned "Boys are so slow! The note will of course read 'will you marry me' and you will stand behind the tree and then come out when she reads the note. DUH!"

"Great idea! You rock Bella!" he hugged me so tight I almost confused him for Jacob.

"Bella?" I breathed in very hard I knew this was coming.

"Ye-ye-yes Ben?"

"Bella are you okay?" I closed my eyes and then blinked hard to hide the tears that wanted so badly to come out.

"I'm fine Ben, really. Just go and make that date with Ang."

He hesitated and kissed my forehead before he left. I slowly walked upstairs and locked my door. I picked up the bow where I placed all the pictures and my CD. I put the CD on play and my lullaby started to play.

I slowly sank under the covers and closed my eyes for what I hoped would lead to a dreamless sleep.

**A/N –I hope you all liked this chapter and here is a huge spoiler …just don't ask anything about it.**

_**APOV(ALICE) – Then there lay Bella again but not as peacefully as before, this time she was tossing and turning. She started screaming very loud…..(end of spoiler)**_

**Not even my beta knows what it means…muahahaha!!!...Thank you for all of your patience!!!...Please review or even if you want to flame me or leave suggestion or even motivations ..whatever you do just click the pretty little button!**

**ash**


End file.
